Letters
by MelodyPond77
Summary: "The checkboxes were still two blank fields of opportunity, but she knew she should just pick up a quill and check one off." - or the one with a matchmaker, owl post, and decisions.


The Battlefield Wars

Lieutenant

"One of the characters meets the other character after a very long time when they once had a personal relationship."

Elphinstone Urquart

980 words

* * *

Every year since she had been accepted as a staff member at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall received a letter asking if she needed personal quarters for the year.

Every year since she had been accepted as a staff member at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had said yes, she did.

She would check off the box and sigh, sending back the owl and remaining with a heart full of regret. But each year remained the same, day in, day out, with Minerva constantly holed up in that Scottish castle, away from all chances of love.

It was quiet a lonely lifestyle, but at least she didn't get hurt again.

For, at one time, Minerva _had_ been in love. Twice, even. Once, when she was a simple child of nineteen, she fell in love with a muggle named Dougal, but then she was offered a position at the Ministry of Magic, and she refused to hide her magic from those she loved.

At the Ministry, though, there had been Elphinstone Urquart, and he actually asked her to marry him multiple times, but he wasn't a part of the Order and knew nothing of it, so she'd had to say no. She didn't know where he'd ended up; when the war was over they'd grown apart, and she assumed he'd settled down and had kids.

Minerva sighed into her tea cup, looking around her house as she mulled over her lonely life. She expected that damn letter any day now, and the upkeep of her small summer cottage in Scotland wasn't enough to keep her distracted. She was supposed to attend some Ministry function tonight with Albus, but even that stressful ordeal wasn't enough to keep her mind off of things.

Finishing the last dregs of her tea, she placed her mug in the sink and checked the clock on the wall. Albus would be here any moment, so she grabbed her purse, checked her tight bun one more time, and locked the door behind her. She turned - and saw an owl flying right for her.

"Oh, it's you," she sighed, opening her window and allowing the owl to fly in. "Just leave the letter on the table, I'll get to it later."

The owl gave her a reproachful look and stayed right where it was.

"Out. Shoo. I'm not going to bother with the letter. I know what it is."

No movement.

"Oh, _fine!"_ She unlocked her door and went inside, picking up the letter. "See? Exactly what I thought it was. 'Dear Minerva, do you want a room in the castle or do you have a life and don't need it? Love Albus'. There, I read it. I'll respond to it later, I've got to go. Now will you please _move?"_

This owl was worse than James Potter, she decided. The eleven year old got on her nerves constantly. Almost as much as this owl was now.

Finally, at the sound of a _crack!_ in her lane, the owl gave a mournful hoot and flew back out the window. Immediately after, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, good, Albus, you're here! Your owl just spend the last few minutes annoying me!"

"Ah, Minerva," he chuckled, a twinkle in his eye, "it's not my owl. It's the school's owl. And I've noticed, all the school's owls are far too into everyone's business. They seem to know everything!"

Minerva humphed and grasped Albus' arm, ready to disapparate. "Honestly, I don't know why you ask me every year. You know my answer."

"My dear Minerva," he said calmly, spinning on the spot. "One day, your answer may change."

INSERT LINE HERE

"Ah! Albus! You've arrived! It's so good to see you!" The Minister of Magic wheezed as he shook the taller man's hand.

Albus smiled, turning his attention to the man beside the Minister. "I'm Albus Dumbledore," he said pleasantly. "I don't believe we've met?"

Minerva peeked around Albus, eyes widening in shock as she recognized the man.

"I'm Elphinstone Urquart. Pleased to meet you."

She stepped around Albus, eyes bright with curiosity. "Elphi? Is that you?"

"Minerva! How wonderful to see you!" They stepped away from Albus and the Minister, catching up and laughing as the years fell away.

Neither noticed the twinkle that remained in Albus' eye all night.

INSERT LINE HERE

Minerva was still blushing and smiling when Albus finally coaxed her home, walking her to the door. He bowed farewell to her as she opened her cottage door, then smiled mysteriously when he spotted the letter sitting on the table. "Take your time responding to that letter, Minerva. It's never good to make hasty decisions," he said vaguely, then turned, heading to the gate to disapparate away.

Minerva shut her door, locking it before picking up the letter. The checkboxes were still two blank fields of opportunity, but she knew she should just pick up a quill and check one of. Sighing, she raged around her desk for one, before being interrupted by a tap at the window.

"What do you want?" She asked the owl at the window. It wasn't one she recognized, but she let it in and accepted its letter.

"Dear Minerva..." It began, and she smiled as she realized Elphinstone's handwriting hadn't changed in all these years.

She glanced down at the checkboxes one last time before folding the letter up and setting it aside. She'd answer it later. For now, she had another letter to write.


End file.
